Wilden
by Jetblack4
Summary: Draco runs off intot the forest to become a wilden, timeless mythical beings. He comes back two years later. Slightly AU, with R for Dracos dirty tongue.


Hey, it is I, the insane Faomatic Halo-loving Kelly-worshipper, Jetblack4!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~~~~~~~~~HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Rejoice, for I am here once more! ^.^  
  
Malfoy: No, not really, dumbass. You've never written a Harry Potter fic before.  
  
(Whom do you think, goddammit?): Shut up mortal fool, or I shall make you say the disclaimer!!!!! Foamy shall wish bad things to you!!!!!!  
  
Malfoy: . fine.  
  
Yay!!! He be shuttingeth up! Anyways, this shall be the ONLY DISCLAIMER I DO IN THIS FIC. THEY ANNOY THE HELL OUT OF ME. HERE GOES...  
  
IDONOTOWNHARRYPOTTERSOLEAVEMETHEHELLALONEIHAVENOMONEYSOIFYOUSUEMEYOU'REJUSTD UMBSOGOOFFANDJUSTFUCKINGKILLYOURSELFBECAUSENOBODYFUCKINGCARES!!!!!!!  
  
I feel so loved by all of you. And remember, God is great, God is good, God made you, so you could review!!!!!!!  
  
Ah yes, before I forget. This is going to be slightly AU; it starts at the end of Harry's fourth year. Draco mysteriously disappears on the day of the Final Task and this shall be all about him!!!!! REJOICE, DRACO LOVERS, FOR LIFE IS GOOD TO YOU!!!!!!!!!!! *************************************** I sigh as I look down at the ground below me. Today is the day. I've decided that I am leaving, She has offered me a way out of this hell, and I chose it. But that doesn't make leaving any easier. Too many loose ends to tie up. And Malfoy's NEVER leave unwanted loose ends. That is just a rule of life.  
  
The students are filing out, laughing nervously, all of them, hoping to catch a glimpse of the champions before the games start. Humph. Weak- minded fools. Do not they know that there is more to life than fun and games? Like love. But that just brings me back to her, which gets me right back to where I started.  
  
Leaving.  
  
I'm leaving.  
  
And I couldn't be happier.  
  
All my life the stakes have been high, the expectations a bar I was expected to leap over with ease. I was, after all, a Malfoy.  
  
I almost laugh at the irony of it.  
  
Here I stand, my whole life defined by my last name, waiting to exchange it in anew and leap not over this rod of illusions, suspicion, and evil, but into a great pool of acceptance. Well, maybe not by her father, but at least by the most important person of all - me.  
  
I almost feel sorry for those not leaving with me. Almost.  
  
But that just brings me back to the main point again.  
  
Leaving. I'm leaving. I say that a lot, don't I?  
  
You can't expect me not to. I'm on a lifeline here, goddammit!  
  
I will leave during the task, when everyone is too busy watching the games to notice me wandering off.  
  
Poor unexpecting fools, but, then again, it's not like anyone will come to see me off. Maybe Potter and company would, but that would only be to get a good gander at me and see if I really was going.  
  
Potter. How I used to hate him.  
  
.Not Anymore.  
  
My hate has dissolved. She has changed me. And I guess that is good.  
  
I'm not like I used to be. I'm nicer. Funnier, I suppose, she has told me that, but I don't try. It just comes.  
  
Hah. A Malfoy, a natural comedian? That is funny.  
  
Maybe she's right.  
  
Or maybe I'm nuts.  
  
Either way, I'm still going.  
  
None of them suspect a thing.  
  
I walk out of the common room, a sneer on my face. I don't like doing this, acting like the stuck up slob I used to be, but I have to so people don't get suspicious. Or sign me up for therapy. Wow, that would hinder my progress a little.  
  
And Malfoy's live for progress.  
  
But I wont be one anymore, once I leave.  
  
Ill go to her.  
  
I can remember when I first met her.  
  
FLASHBACK***  
  
I was running. Stupid Potter, Stupid Mcgonagall. STUPID EVERYONE!!!!!  
  
Well, Potter just had to make friends with that blundering oaf, didn't he?  
  
Stupid-dragon-loving-I-cant-even-spell-my-own-name-half blood-freak.  
  
Well, as I was cussing out the world, cursing everyone one within my grasp, and doing other oh-so-pleasant-things, I was running from something that I had seen.  
  
You see, I had just turned Potter in for sneaking off that night with a dragon, and got in trouble myself.  
  
Stupid Mcgonagall.  
  
Anyway, Filch had dragged us off into the Forbidden Forest to help the Giant find what was happening to the unicorns that lived there.  
  
Stupid unicorns, who cares about them anyway?  
  
Well, after having a bit of fun with that lame excuse for a wizard Longbottom, I got paired with Mr. Famous himself.  
  
Lucky me.  
  
We had been walking for some time now. It was dark, and though I hate to admit it, I liked it. The leaves fluttered against the back of my neck, and the winding path comforted me. I felt at home. I was still nervous though. I got a strange sense of foreboding from the upcoming darkness. It wasn't the same comforting shadows that I had been observing.  
  
God, I hate it when I'm right.  
  
So there we were, smack dab in the middle of the forest, with some physco drinking Unicorn blood right in front of us.  
  
Fun Fun Fun.  
  
I panicked. Running off at top speed, away from that place and away from that freak. Fang was at my heels, but he lost me soon and I was alone in the Forbidden forest, with no idea where I was.  
  
Ah, Fuck.  
  
Then, by some stroke of genius luck, I heard the sound of running water. Thinking it was the lake I ran in a state of ecstasy towards the sound.  
  
I ran into an open clearing. There was a little stream in front of me. No Hogwarts.  
  
It was a beautiful place, though. There were trees, weeping willows, gently dipping their fronds into the cool, cascading black waters of the stream. A small waterfall dropped slowly over black, flat stones nestled firmly in between a field of cool, soft grass.  
  
I was offered no comfort, though, by it's beauty. I sat by the water and gazed into its depths.  
  
"Are you lost?"  
  
I heard a voice behind me.  
  
Wait, voices? In the Forbidden forest?  
  
WHAT THE HELL??????!!!!!!!  
  
Well, now thoroughly convinced that I was insane, I passed it off as hearing things.  
  
"I asked you a question, are you going to answer?"  
  
Okay. I am insane. La dee dee dee dum.  
  
"Hell~lllooo. Earth to pale guy."  
  
That's it. Figment of my imagination or not, no one calls me that without a pissed off Malfoy getting on their ass.  
  
"What! Can't you see I'm thinking here?"  
  
I whirled around to see a little black fox staring back at me.  
  
She looked at me quizzically, as if summing me up to something.  
  
" Well Exceeuiuse me! You're obviously lost. I want you out of my forest. I can help you if you want me to."  
  
Oh god. I am talking to a fox. I am talking to a fox.  
  
"Gods, a talking fox? Sorry, but I think I can find my way back alone, whisker-chick freak."  
  
"Well Humph! Fine! You can rot for all I care!"  
  
Damn. She has a point there.  
  
"Whatever. Show me the way kitsune."  
  
"I have a name, you know."  
  
"No, really? Wow, the freak has a name! Call the press! We have a front pager!"  
  
She scowled at me, well, as much as a fox can scowl.  
  
"It's Yamine." (Yah - mean- eh)  
  
"Wow. How utterly original!" Yami means darkness in Japanese. I expected a black fox to have as such.  
  
"Shut up. By the way, who're you?'  
  
"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Well Draco, follow me!"  
  
Gods, does she always go through such violent mood swings? Talk about annoying!  
  
The fox darted through the wilderness, and I followed, until I could here Hagrid talking in the distance.  
  
"You can fine your friends from here."  
  
"Er- thanks, Yamine."  
  
"No prob. Hey, do you think that you could - er- come back tomorrow? I mean, all you would have to do was come to the edge of the forest at night, Id find you and we could talk and stuff. I just get lonely for someone new to talk to. You wont regret it, I promise."  
  
I thought about it. She was interesting, no doubt. Just could I put up with her for that long? And what about danger?  
  
"What about the-er- wolves and stuff?"  
  
"Oh, I can protect you."  
  
I doubted it, but the way she said it made me believe.  
  
"Yeah, okay. Whatever."  
  
"Ohhhhhhh.. Thank you!"  
  
And she jumped away, yipping happily.  
  
I shook my head and, when I reached Hagrid, got yelled at.  
  
But it's all okay. The harebrained idiot probably didn't even know what he was saying.  
  
I smiled as I left the forest. Things sure would get interesting.  
  
END FLASHBACK*******  
  
I came every night at midnight, starting then. Gradually, I got to know her- and the forest- like a second family. It just seemed natural.  
  
She taught me so many things. Nature stuff, and defensive magic. She explained how she was a Wilden, a race of people that lived in the forest. They were wizards, long ago, but grew angry and fled to the forest. They sacrificed their offensive magic for the ability to turn into two animals- a bird and a creature. But they were not animagi, they gained the instincts of the animals like a guardian spirit, and could talk mind to mind, like telepaths. That is how she talked to me.  
  
They were resistant to the Avada Kedavra curse, though it drained most of their strength to block it and were left like vegetables, but couldn't perform it or any other spells except those for healing and blocking. I was amazed at how she could block any curse, even the unforgivable ones.  
  
"It's because we put our wand cores into our bodies," she told me.  
  
"Wait- if you can turn into a human, and are humanoid, why didn't you do that before?"  
  
"You never asked."  
  
"Try."  
  
"Oh, so picky."  
  
"Har har."  
  
"Okay, going, master."  
  
She glowed, and a line went slowly from her paws to her head. What she looked like astounded me.  
  
She was human, except her ears were log and pointy like an elf's. Her eyes were hazel, and underneath them were three small purple lines on one side. A sign of rank, she told me later. She had long, braided black hair that went to her knees. She wore a white tunic, making her stand out greatly. She wasn't beautiful, or gorgeous, but she was lovely. She looked like one of those mythical Elf maidens from muggle novels.  
  
"You can stop staring now."  
  
"Oh.Yeah."  
  
"Awkward, aren't you?"  
  
I tackled her. That sure shut her up.  
  
Wait, you say, a Malfoy, tackling someone?  
  
Well, her sparkling and oh so annoying influence had taken affect. I wasn't the same that I used to be. I had to act it though around others, and it sucked. But, for aforementioned reasons, I had to.  
  
I came back every school day after that, and I would think about going back to my second home during the summer. The mansion just wasn't home anymore.  
  
The forest was.  
  
That is why I even thought about what she told me one day.  
  
"You know, it is possible for a human wizard to become one of us."  
  
"Wow, that was random."  
  
"No, really. It is how we survived inbreeding. There is a ceremony, where you sacrifice your offensive magic and get our abilities, our strengths-and weaknesses. You get our awesome appearance, too."  
  
So much for being humble.  
  
"And. You are telling me this. why?"  
  
"."  
  
Obviously she wanted something. I avoided her next question. I wasn't ready to answer yet.  
  
"Where are the rest of you?"  
  
"We live in the forest here, in our own houses. My father is the chief and occasionally calls us all together, but apart from that, were free to live in the forest as we wish."  
  
"Oh. Royalty, Imp honored."  
  
"Nope, I'm his third daughter. So I'm not going to inherit anything. But I am a Leftenant in our army."  
  
"Army?"  
  
"Peaceful purposes only, Drake."  
  
That was where she left me that night, and I thought about what she said as she left.  
  
There is a way.  
  
I was a third year at the time. It took me a year to decide. Yes. I would sacrifice everything for her. It had taken me four bloody years to figure it out, but I love her. I love Yamine, for all her faults, for all her obnoxiousness. And she loves me back, thank gods. I don't think I could do this without her.  
  
So I'm leaving. Here I go. I'm walking out to the field where the games are played, only to see Potter, and his cronies prancing down. Better tie up that loose end. Even though it is terribly embarrassing and Out of character, I'm not a Malfoy anymore.  
  
Out of Draco POV******************  
  
"Hey, Potter!"  
  
Harry spun around to see Draco Malfoy walking towards him. Walking, not strutting. Weird.  
  
"Just keep walking, Harry," muttered Hermione under her breath.  
  
"Yeah, that moron doesn't deserve our time. Probably just wants to taunt you with those support Cedric Diggory buttons." Said Ron, scowling with distaste.  
  
"Hey! I want to talk to you! Wait up, dammit!"  
  
Now, Harry was surprised. Draco was not one to chase someone, just one to shout insults. He obviously wanted something. Something important. Against his better judgement, Hary found his will to run depleting. Maybe the guy was coming to say that he'd hope that Harry dies in the task.  
  
Whoo-pee.  
  
"Thanks Potter. Look."  
  
But Harry, Ron and Hermione were no longer listening. The only coherent thought that their brains seemed to be able to grasp at the moment was 'What the HELL?' Malfoy? A-a-a-and thanks?!?!?!  
  
I think that we should get out our toukes and toboggans, because hell just froze over, kiddies.  
  
".You didn't hear a word I just said, did you?"  
  
Thank you, Captain Obvious.  
  
"Come again?"  
  
It was all Harry could do not to jump over, close their distance and throttle him repeatedly, with a war cry of 'WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THIS STUDENT!'  
  
Draco sighed. So much for the easy way out.  
  
"Look potter, I know we haven't really been the best of friends these - er - last four years, but I just wanted to say I'm sorry."  
  
Er. Someone clue in three people here. Did Draco Malfoy, THE MALFOY say sorry?  
  
"I know I've been a jerk. I know that now. I know that and I regret it with every fiber of my being. I just wanted to wipe the slate clean, in case."  
  
Draco was thinking 'In case I don't ever see you again.' Harry was thinking death thoughts. Ow, that looks painful. Didn't know a wand could do that to a person.  
  
"So anyway, that's about it. You're not that bad Harry, have a nice task. Ron, maybe the Weasley's have a few good pieces to them. You're part of the puzzle, don't forget. And Hermione, you're better than me. Good luck Harry, and good day."  
  
There you go, Drake, nice and sweet. Now back away. slowly, while their still in a daze.  
  
And they were. The three were rooted to the spot, and as Draco rounded the corner to the grounds- ackhem, forest- they shrugged. Just nod and keep walking. You're obviously hallucinating because of the trauma of IMPENDING DOOM.  
  
Meanwhile, Draco walked about the corner when a voice stopped him.  
  
"And where are you going, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
He whirled around to face Dumbledore.  
  
"I'm leaving, Professor, and I don't car what you say, I'm still going."  
  
Well, seeing as I can't stop you, I will give you some advice. The easy way out is sometimes the hardest. I hope I shall see you again and you're going to miss a marvelous game."  
  
Then he left as mysteriously as he came.  
  
I was till dazed when a voice behind me said "Drake are you coming, love?"  
  
I turned and nodded to the black face of my foxy - er - girlfriend.  
  
"Lets go. The ceremony is to start soon."  
  
So she led me into the darkness, and I willingly followed.  
  
To the death of Draco Malfoy. ***************************** That's the end of this chapter, next one up in a while cause there so long. Next time is the ceremony (In detailed, digital direct for your convenience) Please, review. This is my First HP fic! Humour me! 


End file.
